Warrior Cats: Crescentstar's Story
by Tancredfan
Summary: The Snowclan leader, Crescentstar, didn't get the name 'star' for nothing. Follow his story from beggining to end to see how the four moon old kit went from a kittypet to warrior. Involves rabid dogs and wild, cat-hungry eagles.


_The night sky began to fill with bright golden stars as a large brown warrior's howl echoed around the quiet forest. Many golden-yellow, emerald-green, sea-blue, and rainy-gray eyes lit up the dark shadows that surrounded them. When Cavestar let out another loud howl, two very pretty she-cats stepped out of the shadows; Snowstar, the pure white she-cat with brightly colored green eyes; Treestar, the long-limbed, brown she-cat with dark grass-green eyes. They flicked their tails and what looked like the whole of Starclan stepped out, revealing brown, black, white, and gray pelted cats both young and old._

"_Fallen cats of Tree, Snow, and Cave," Cavestar called out, signaling to the cats to stop. "The time has come to decide who shall lead the Clans against the incoming birds and dog packs!"_

_There were howls and growls, hisses and sorrow-filled cries; many of the cats seen that night were the fallen warriors that had not been ready when a pack of dogs and flock of eagles attacted the Clans late at night. Treestar and Snowstar stepped up onto the large rock that the large brown Clan leader sat on._

"_No one has forgotten the terrible night when more then half of each Clan was killed and destroyed!" Snowstar howled. "The Clans still haven't recovered after countless moons of recovery! Many leaders have died, many deputies have stepped up! But all that remain of them are the descendents of cats from long ago!"_

"_We must stop these attacks!" Treestar cried. "We cannot let the Clans be destroyed!" The cats all howled in agreement and watched as the starlit pool in the middle of the clearing lit up to a pure white light. As the pool lit up, the first three medicine cats stepped forward; Moonleaf, the Caveclan medicine she-cat; Bonehearb, the Treeclan medicine tom cat; and Ivypool, the Snowclan medicine she- cat. The three, side by side, sat next to the pool and touched their noses to it. A flash lit up the clearing to an almost blinding light and when it finaly died down, just about everyone leaned in a bit to see the choises the medicine cats chose. _

"_Snakepaw!" Snowstar howled._

"_Weaslekit!" Cavestar growled happily._

"_And Skycloud!" Treestar finished. The three medicine cats looked at eachother and touched their noses to the water again, and there was another flash. Instead of the three cats from a few moments ago, there was a fluffy looking silver kit; he has white tipped ears and a long white tail. His fur was silver and his chest-fur was white; on his forehead was a silver-white crescent mark. It wasn't silver or white, just…in the middle._

"_Who is this kit?!" Tigerpelt growled quietly. "He is not part of any of the Clans!"_

"_Calm," a black cat with white spotted paws hushed. "We are not the only ones who chose a non-Clan cat to lead in a battle! Right!?" The cats howled back, their loud meows almost making the ground shake. "Let this kit join the Clans! Let him become a warrior if he needs to!"_

_Cavestar, Snowstar, and Treestar nodded and walked up to the edge of the rock. "Cats of the Clans," they said in unison, "let the stars run with you as you think about the choises your fellow Clanmates have made!" Together the three siblings jumped off the rock and dissapeared among the cats who were still arguing over the kit._

"_We must warn Silverspot, Sunleaf, and Flowernose!" Tigerpelt meowed as the three cats passed him. Snowstar, who was walking between the other two, flicked her tail and the three faded from sight…_

Moon looked out the window of his Two-leg's monster's window and watched as his best friend got farther and farther away. He placed his front paws on the window and tried to push it, but the Two-leg kit grabbed him and began to pet his soft silver fur. The rough skin of the kit made his tail twitch, but Moon would have to deal with it. He was at least safe where he was now.

His Two-legs were moving again, and Moon had to leave even more of his friends behind. The kit hated it; this had been only the second time, and he'd only been there for at least four moons! He looked up at the bright silver sphere in the sky and wished that he could be out on the fences again playing with Rusty. The flame colored cat loved to mess around with him on the fences, both trying to knock eachother off. Where was he going to find another friend?

After a while, Moon rested his head on his paws and closed his eyes. He was dreaming of the Two-leg kits, but something was wrong with them. They were grown up, and looked mean. Both had on green fur the color of grass and huge long fangs. Moon jumped backwards; he was still a kit! But how did the Two-legs get so big? Only when everything began to fade did Moon calm down. He jumped to his paws and looked around. Now he was surrounded by trees. Towards the rising sun there was a huge, snow covered mountain and to the right of that and huge cave. The cave mad many, many holes in the side with light coming through.

"W-what happened?" the kit asked and looked around. Three cats were circling him and when he crouched down, they got closer. "Guh! Don't hurt me!"

"Out of the way! OUT OF THE WAY!" All the cats jumped away at an angry tom's voice. A huge white tom with silver stripes walked over and dropped a bunch of plants. He too crouched down next to Moon and licked him on the ear. "Don't worry about these idiots," he meowed and looked at him with bright green eyes. "We haven't seen a kit come out of no where before."

Moon took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay," he mewed quietly. In the group of cats, one huge she-cat stepped out from behind them and looked at the white tom. They seemed to say something to eachother mentally and soon all cats, even the odd white and silver tom, began to walk back towards her. "What are you going to do to me?" Moon asked and put his paws over his nose, not ready to die yet. "Please don't kill me."

"Kill you?!" the white tom laughed.

"Why would we kill you?" a really small brown cat asked. His white spotted tail twitched slightly as he stepped forward and sniffed the small silver cat. "Hey, you have a crescent mark on your forhead." His eyes brightened as he looked back at the other cats. "Snowystar! We have to take him in! We can't let Caveclan kill him!"

The she-cat nodded and walked over to Moon. "Come on, kit, let's go. Silverspot, stay with him." She nudged Moon to his paws and began to walk towards the mountain. The group of cats followed her and the white tom stayed back with Moon.

"What are they going to do?" Moon asked.

"They're most likely going to take you to our Clan," Silverspot meowed. "I haven't really heard anything except that there was a kit in our territory." Moon nodded slightly and trotted along next to Silverspot, glad that he wasn't alone at the moment. They passed many snow covered trees and after a few hours, the sun was high in the sky. Everyone stopped when they got to the base of the mountain and Silverspot had to put a paw out to stop Moon. "Kit, don't climb up unless you have claws out- you'll slide down before you even get up there."

"Okay," Moon squeaked and unsheithed his claws. Together the two climbed up and followed the cats that were much farther ahead of them. Moon looked around and shivered. It was Newleaf and _snowing _up on the mountains! He had only seen snow once, when he was a lot younger then he was now, and his fur fluffed up against the sudden cold. "Why is it so cold?" he asked and stepped behind Silverspot to get out of the icy wind.

"It's always cold here," Silverspot explained. "We're called Snowclan because of the snow all year round."

"Oh…" He didn't ask any more. There was a _huge _cliff nearby with many smaller caves and grooves in the side. Ontop of a large, flat rock there was another cave and that was where Snowystar jumped off to. One of the other large white cats jumped up with her and the two dissapeared completely. Silverspot and the younger brown cat sat down next to eachother.

"So, what's your name?" the brown one asked. "I'm Snakepaw!"

Moon nodded. "Hello Snakepaw," he meowed. "I'm Moon."

"You have a nice name! I'm just Snakepaw… Most Snowclan cats hate snakes…"

"They aren't bad," Moon meowed. A cat looked out from one cave and wrapped her tail around two tiny kits. A few huge cats stood infront of a smaller cave, and many more surrounded the cave between the two. All of them were looking right at him. Two other young cats stalked forward but the larger cats forced him back.

"New comer!" Snowystar howled and stepped out onto the rock. Silverspot and Snakepaw pushed Moon towards their leader. Moon stepped forward, not sure what to expect anymore, and climbed up the ramp that went to the leader's den. She nodded and walked inside, flicking her tail to the side. Moon followed and they appeared inside of a huge cave. A few fox lengths above the entrance there was a hole letting in sunlight and farther back there were a few carved out nests. "Sit." Moon sat right where he was. "Do you want to become a warrior?"

"Warri-what?" Moon asked.

"A warrior," Snowystar sighed. "A warrior is a cat who protects his or her Clan."

"What's a Clan?" Moon asked again. "I have no clue what they are."

Snowystar's eyes narrowed. "Hush up!" she growled. The white cat next to her laughed and stood up.

"I'll help," he meowed and sat down next to Moon. "I'll show him around, too, if you want. And might as well give him a Clan name; Moon won't cut it."

Snowystar sighed. "You're right," she meowed and stood up. "Show him around, Blackcloud. Teach him about us." She flicked her tail to the side again and Blackcloud walked out. He turned around and then looked at the entrance. Moon jumped up and followed him, together both of them jumping off the rock.

"Don't worry about Snowystar," Blackcloud meowed. "She's never had a rogue join the Clan before."

"What the heck is a rogue?!" Moon snapped. "And whatever it is, I'm not! Just yesterday I was sitting with my Two-legs!"

"Oh! So you're a kitty pet, eh? Very well. I'm going to take you back to Silverspot." Blackcloud led the way to an icolated area. Above it there was a cliff and just below that there was a cave. He stopped. Moon ran into him and fell backwards.

"Hey, what's going on?" Moon asked. "Why'd we stop?!"

"How old are you?"

"Huh? Why do you want to know how old I am?!" Moon asked and sat down. He sighed and continued. "Okay, I'm about four, five moons old. I honestly lost count after moving so many times." He could tell that the older cat didn't understand what he was talking about and nodded.

"Still a kit then?" Blackcloud asked.

"I guess…"

"Yes, you are. Come with me." Blackcloud led the way to the den under the cliff. Inside Silverspot looked up from a pile of plants he was chewing. He spit a bunch of the stuff out onto a pile and looked over.

"Hello Blackcloud," he meowed and nodded slightly. "Oh! You brought Moon! Come over here! I've been waiting for you!" Blackcloud stepped out of the den, leaving Moon and Silverspot alone. Moon, after hesitating for a bit, stepped forward and padded over to the cat. "So, how do you like the Clan so far?"

"I haven't seen much of it," Moon muttered. "All I've seen so far was Snowystar's cave and this place."

Silverspot nodded. "You'll see more of it soon," he meowed and stood up. He opened his mouth to say something but a loud howl echoed around the cave.

"What does Snowystar want?" Moon asked, reconizing the voice. Silverspot didn't say anything. He grabbed the kit by the scruff and dragged him outside the den.

"I'll tell you about everything soon," he meowed when he put Moon on the ground. "But for now let's see what she wants." Moon nodded and the two padded over to where Snowystar called them.

The white she-cat stood ontop of a huge rock against the wall while Blackcloud on the smaller rock. Both looked extremely tall and way to powerfull to Moon so he had to duck and stalk across the camp.

"I have called you all to rock tower to get your opinion on a new Clan member!" Snowystar meowed loudly, making all the cats go quiet. "News has spred like wildfire today! Yes, we have a new kit! Yes he's going to join the Clan! He was a kittypet before but you all must learn to get along with him! Moon!" Moon stopped padding along and sat up straight, tail fur spiking up. "Moon, I shall give you a Clan name!"

"That's okay," Moon meowed. "Moon isn't a very good name to me." He sat down and looked straight at Snowystar.

"From this moment on," the leader began, "Moon with be known as Crescentkit!"

--------

Crescentkit sat at the edge of the large camp. It had been a few days since he'd been at the camp and he now knew a lot more then he did the first time he was there. He learned about ranks; about how the leader always has 'star' at the end of their name, the warriors have a special name, and apprentices have 'paw'. Crescentkit also knew why he had kit at the end of his name; he wasn't an apprentice yet! He'd just have to wait a few more moons!

"Feels as if you were made for this clan, doesn't it?" Snakepaw asked and padded up to his new friend. Crescentkit almost jumped but turned around instead.

"Haha, yeah," he meowed.

"It's true." Snakepaw sat down next to him and looked at the valley filled with trees and caves that surrounded the base of their mountain. "Most Snowclan cats have very thick pelts to keep them warm. They are mostly white or silver so it's easier for them to hunt. They get to hunt on the mountain with all the really fast and fun snow rabbits."

"Where do you hunt?" Crescentkit asked. He hadn't gotten to taste much yet. All he had were a few scrawny mice.

"I have to hunt in the trees," Snakepaw meowed sadly. "I have to hunt there because of my brown pelt. If I hunted in the snow I'd be spotted a mile away." Crescentkit nodded slightly. The snow and ice on the mountain began to glow as the sun began to set behind the trees.

Crescentkit closed his eyes and layed down. "It's so nice out here," he meowed quietly. "Back where I used to live you couldn't see the sunset and it was very, very hot out there. But now I feel just fine."

Snakepaw layed down next to him and watched the sunset, too. Both cats could hear the sounds of rushed warriors, kits and apprentices too scared to near the new cat, and could smell the fresh scents of prey. Crescentkit had learned what the prey smells like; it was probably the only scent he knew. "That just proves that you're made for this Clan, like I said earlier." Crescentkit yawned and stood up.

"I guess I'll go back to the nursery," he meowed sadly. "I'm about to fall asleep." Snakepaw nodded and watched his friend walk over to the small cave that the queen looked out from when he was first there. Crescentkit ducked into the smallish den and padded over to his icolated nest over in the corner. He wathed Frostkit and Frozenkit jump around, playing with eachother. They wouldn't be tired; no one was watching them all day.

"Hey! Come play!" the white-silver she cat meowed. Crescentkit looked up at Frostkit. She threw him a moss ball and he instintcivly jumped into the air and hit it back. The two sisters cheered and ran for the ball, tackling eachother when they got to it at the same time. Crescentkit heard Icywind let out a sigh and turned around. The mossball flew right over his head and hit the wall infront of him.

"Sorry!" he meowed and chased after it. The two kits laughed quietly as Crescentkit tripped over a rock and rolled into a wall. "Oww…" He was lifted up by the scruff by Icywind and was set down in nest.

"You need learn, kittypet, that you must always watch where you're going," she meowed. Crescentkit could feel his ears go warm but he knew that she wasn't mad; he could see amusement in her eyes and heard a quiet purr.

"I will from now on!" Crescentkit meowed and flicked his tail to the side. Frozenkit tackled him to the side and purred happily.

"Come on!" she meowed. "We want to play more!" Crescenkit nodded and jumped to his feet, running around the nursery with the two sisters. They played until the moon was almost full in the sky. Icywind had to force them to calm down and made them eat a mouse. Once they were all setled down in their nests, the queen began to tell a story.

"Many moons ago," she began and looked at anxious kits, "three siblings where exiled from a Clan called Shadowclan. Snowpelt, Caveclaw, and Treefang loved their Clan but their leader, Shadowstar, thought that they weren't harsh enough; he thought that they were to kittypet-like and forced them to leave."

"No!" Frozenkit cried. "Shadowstar can't do that!"

"Shhh. Listen," Icywind meowed and hushed her kit. "When they were exiled, though, everything failed. Caveclaw almost died, and his sisters chose to stay with him. Many kind rogues and kittypets helped the three cats out of everyone's territory, and those three cats soon became the first medicine cats. But I'm getting ahead of myself…"

Crescentstar rested his head on his paws and listened to the story. It was almost as if the three cats were infront of him, telling him their story himself…

"_We must continue!" Snowpelt meowed franticlly and looked around for some sort of herb. She fluffed her pelt up against the icy wind and dug in through the snow. Treefang knew that there would be no herbs in the middle of leaf-bear; it was just common sense. The two sisters looked over at their brother; his light brown pelt was a blood red color and his tail was only half its original size. Shadowclan warriors had chased them off Shadowclan territory, but Caveclaw stayed as close as he could. When a patrol had found him, though, they were furious. After a great battle- one against five- Caveclaw was left with half a tail, a slash down his back, and a cut paw. "Please, stay with us! Don't go to Starclan yet!"_

"_I…won't leave you guys…" Caveclaw panted, his breath coming in quiet gasps. _

"_I don't want him to leave!" Treefang cried and rushed over to Caveclaw. She rubbed his cheek with her muzzle and licked him on the ear. "You don't have to! We'll find a way to help you!"_

"_Do you need help or something?" a white tom jumped off a fence nearby and stepped over next to Treefang. He had a black stripe down his spine and many stripes coming off of that stripe, folliwing his ribs till it reached the underbelly. _

_Treefang and Snowpelt looked at the tom then eachother. "Yes," Treefang meowed. "We need help for our brother."_

_The tom looked down at the cat infront of him and turned around. "Yes, alright," he meowed and jumped the fence. Snowpelt looked through then fence _(it had many, many holes in it) _and saw the Two-leg nest open. The tom circled around and then ran over to the fence, butting his head against it. Treefang almost thought she heard a sigh, but then a part of the fence opened and the Two-leg walked out. She looked at her cat and then the bleeding warrior and quickly picked him up._

"_What in Starclan's name is she doing?!" Treefang hissed loudly. "We want help!"_

"_My housefolk will help your brother," the white tom explained. "She's a vet…a Two-leg that heals animals like you. Whenever there's a hurt animal, she takes care of it till it's able to go back into the wild." Treefang nodded but followed the Two-leg through the yard. The white tom and Snowpelt followed the brown she-cat…_

"I'll tell you the rest tomorrow," Icefang said after a few moments of silence. "For now you must sleep." Crescentkit and Frostkit were already asleep, but Frozenkit stayed up a bit longer. She wrapped her silver tail around to her side and stared at the entrance.

**Shinzu**: Okay, so I'm like, nothing like Erin Hunter, but this is the beginning to my Warrior Cats story. I'm doing a roleplay with a friend with the Clans Caveclan, Snowclan, and Treeclan. One of my main characters is Crescentstar, but no one, not even me, knew about his past. xD

After a while, I realized that I could not tell Crescentstar's past in just a few simple sentences. Please tell me what you think! I'd gladly appreciate it!


End file.
